The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Super: Charmcaster Saga
by kingjohn2050
Summary: when an evil witch name Charmcaster returns for world and conquest's.. Johnathon and his friends must stop her before it too late for galaxy this could mean end of heroes forever
1. Chapter 1

****Piccolo****: Trunks, come back!

****Goten****: I'm coming. Wait up.

****Piccolo****: No! Goten, I won't let you down there. You'll just make things worse.

****Goten****: Let me go! Trunks needs my help!

* * *

****Piccolo****: Stop! No, Goten.

* * *

****Alien****: What was that?

* * *

****Alien****: Who are those meddling kids? Vegeta has a few allies left?

* * *

****Trunks****: My Mom told me. My Dad used to be a prince.

****Goten****: Aah. He's a prince?

****Trunks****: That's right, Goten. A prince.

* * *

****Trunks****: That's it, Dad.

****Goten****: He's awake.

* * *

****Vegeta****: Wait. Where is Majin Buu?

* * *

****Alien****: Majin Buu, come get him! Hurry, Majin Buu, get him!

* * *

****Trunks****: Are you going somewhere?

****Vegeta****: I want you two to leave and get far away from here.

* * *

****Trunks****: Goten's right. We'll fight with you.

* * *

****Trunks****: You've got to let us help you, Dad. Are you in?

****Goten****: Yeah.

****Trunks****: See. We're with you.

* * *

****Goten****: What did you do to him? What's wrong with you? Why did you do that to Trunks? Why did you do it? Tell me. Why did you do that to Trunks?

* * *

****Vegeta****: Take the two boys as far away as possible. Go now.

****Piccolo****: Of course.

****Vegeta****: It's time. Hurry.

* * *

****Vegeta****: There is one thing to know.

* * *

****Vegeta****: That will be all. Get out of here and hurry.

then an greatest evil is awaken from evil pot of seal...

**Piccolo**: Hurry, Krillin! You'll have to get away from here right now! **Krillin**: Yeah, right.

* * *

**Krillin**: What's Vegeta up to, Piccolo?

he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. He then tells Vegeta that when he dies, he will not receive the same reward as Goku, as he lived his life for his own selfish gains. Vegeta says he doesn't care and tells Piccolo to leave with the boys. Piccolo (carrying the unconscious Trunks and Goten) and Krillin race away from the area as Vegeta attempts to kill Majin Buu with a massive blast that blows Majin Buu to pieces. Despite this heroic effort, Majin Buu regenerates and heals Babidi from Piccolo's attack; rendering the late Saiyan Prince's sacrifice a vain one. but seal was broken... an a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head. In addition to that, she wore black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she had a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wore long dark purple tights. She wore her long silver hair laid out that extended to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looked slightly thinner and taller, and her ears were pointed. is freed at last

?: at last I am free HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIME TO RULE THE EARTH AND UNIVERSE ONCE AND FOR ALL!

AND then her evil threat is about to begins...… now!

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER: **Charmcaster SAGA**

**NEXT CH**


	2. Chapter 2

In Charmcaster new evil lair on dark world ... she create the greatest evil and all time with helpThe Phantom Beasts to not only make evil version of Johnathon,but promoted to Phantom Beast General As well.

dark johnathon: i never felt so EVIL!

Charmcaster: INDEED HAHAHAHAAH

Ch: heroes stars v.s Charmcaster's Dark Johnathon

In the distant past, a cosmic event known as the Convergence occurs, opening portals between the Nine Realms. A sinister race called the Dark Elves attempts to use the Convergence as a way of unleashing the Aether, a force of destruction with the capability of destroying the entire galaxy. The exact origin of the Aether is unknown, but it is known that it is one of six powerful objects that predate the universe itself. The leader of the Dark Elves, Malekith, nearly succeeds in using the Aether to cause the instantaneous destruction of the Nine Realms under the misguided belief that he can recreate them in his own image. He is opposed by Bor, the then-king of Asgard and the father of Odin, who uses the Bifrost to rip the Aether from Malekith's grasp just as he attempted to enact his plan, robbing the Dark Elves of their most potent weapon. Driven back to their homeworld, Svartalfheim, it becomes apparent that the Dark Elves cannot defeat the Asgardians and are all but wiped out in the battle. While the Asgardians, unable to destroy the Aether, seal it away in a place it can never be found, Malekith, his lieutenant Algrim, and various survivors manage to escape into suspended animation, vowing to one day return and finish their plan.

( 5,000 years later )

**Palladium:** Alright. Now each of you will take a moment to explain your midterm reports. Flora, will you start us off, please?

Flora reads from her paper.*

**Flora:** Our report on the magical dimensions...  
**Palladium:** Um, Flora, don't read. Explain it in your own words.  
**Flora:** Well, I went to Magix, which stands at the crossroads of all the magic dimensions. And...

Bloom whispers to Layla.*

**Bloom:** We've been invited to a Halloween party. Tonight in Gardenia.  
**Layla:** "Hallo" what?  
**Flora:** ...very important. The magic energy flows right through it...  
**Bloom:** You know, Halloween. Jack-o-lanterns, scary costumes?  
**Layla:** Ooh...  
**Flora:** ...I went to interview this very ancient tree, and um

me; um guys... i know fact

Layla whispers to Stella next.*

**Layla:** The Hallowinx party is tonight, with scary lanterns, and a game of jacks.  
**Tecna:** Opposite Magix, we've got the Wildlands. In that area, magic energy is at an absolute minimum.

Flora:: say johnathon, care to join us?

me: sure...

Stella whispers to Musa.*

**Stella:** Hey, there's this cool guy named Jack who's throwing a scary Winx party tonight!  
**Bloom:** At Alfea, fairies learn to use their powers in a positive and creative way!

Musa whispers to Flora.*

**Musa:** Hey, scary party with cool guys, and virtually, everyone who wants to see the Winx.  
**Layla:** There is also Cloud Tower, which is a school where witches use magic to be destructive rather than do good.  
**Stella:** The Specialists are there to balance things between the schools. Deal with that "Wildland" place. And of course, date us gorgeous fairies!

Flora whispers to Tecna.*

**Flora:** A party is being thrown for the Winx by virtually every cool guy! It's gonna to be scary!  
**Tecna:** *loudly* Huh? A virtual party? In a scary, sub-zero computer-generated world that's like, such a great idea!

Palladium clears his throat.*

**Palladium:** Tecna, I hear you have a party to go to. But first, you'll write up a report. A report of least one hundred pages on my desk tomorrow morning.

Flora giggles and Tecna looks unhappy.* Alfea Courtyard

Jolly flies in as a card to Alfea. She lands in front of Livy.*

**Livy:** Jolly!

Jolly appears and dusts herself.*

**Jolly:** Little sister! Livy!

The two sisters hug each other.*

**Jolly:** How have you been, darling?  
**Livy:** Great! I'm going to a pumpkin party tonight!  
**Jolly:** Oh, I am overjoyed!

Livy walks into the school.*

**Livy:** Let's go. You can come, too!  
**Jolly:** Uh... Livy.

Livy turns around.*

**Livy:** Huh?  
**Jolly:** *nervously* There is a... a dark shadow over you.

Livy looks up and sees nothing.*

**Livy:** Hm?

Livy walks over to Jolly.*

**Livy:** I don't see it.

Livy tugs on Jolly's arm.*

**Livy:** Now, come on. Let's go, let's go, let's go.

Jolly snatchers her arm away.*

**Jolly:** No! The card say "a horrid fate awaits the traveler."

Livy puts a finger to her chin and thinks a little.*

In a Dark Place

Jolly kneels. Waves her hands. She speaks a spell.*

**Jolly:** Sensano Alezan!

She conjures up three cards. The three cards float before her and she looks at them intensely.*

**Jolly:** The caravan. Travelers on a journey. The sun is low, travelers are youthful.

Jolly gasps.*

**Jolly:** The frighten fawn! Danger hangs over the traveler's head.

Jolly cautiously looks at the last card and gasp.*

**Jolly:** The three faceless sisters. That means wickedness, suffering or betrayal. My fairy and pixie friends, do not go to the party.

The cards disappear and Jolly stands to join the others.

**Jolly:** *concerned* A cruel trick awaits, you will not be able to tell truth from lies.

===Scene: Forest===

Stella in her fairy form, wields her scepter.*

**Stella:** C'mon Guys,

Gardenia's waiting! Stella grunts, slams her scepter and teleports everyone.*

**Bloom:** Thank you for the prophecy, Jolly. The three sisters could be the Trix! But, then again, why would they ever go to Gardenia?

**Livy:** Right! So let's just worry about having fun tonight!

**Bloom:** Even though in Gardenia only little kids can see you, please, try to stay out of trouble.

Me: Look i don't know what going on... but we going find out?

musa: that way we in this together as team, i going call-

but until an evil witch and she wears a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head, in addition to that she wears black fingerless gloves. At the top of her dress, she has a cerise pink gem with a golden border, and she also wears long dark purple tights. She wears her long silver hair laid out that extends to her thighs, orchid eyes, and very dark purple lipstick. She looks slightly thinner, much taller, and her ears are pointier.

?: well, well, well … you are Johnathon rice ,

me: and you are?

she summoning and controlling her rock monsters and started to attack us.. so i turn into super saiyan god and we attack all rock monsters

pixie village

**Icy:** Let's see. Look like we're here.  
**Unsure voice:** It's obvious right.  
**Icy:** The compass's never wrong. This way. Ready?  
**Stormy:** Yes.  
**Digit:** If we modify the illumination battery each less by the square root **Unsure word** average, the darkness should reduce sixty-four percents.  
**Chatta:** Whatever you say, Digit. **Unsure lines** our village **Unsure words** sparkly.  
**Tune:** Let's talking more **Unsure words**, Chatta. **Unsure words** right, Lockette. No, sorry, no. More than left. No  
**Lockette:** **Unsure words** fix this.

Lockette gets tangled and all the decorations collapsed. The pixies laughs. The Trix appear. Stormy breaks a branch*

**Icy:** How adorable!  
**Tune:** It's the Trix! What are you three doing here and what do you want from us?  
**Stormy:** From you? Nothing!  
**Chatta:** Um, can we talk about it?

Stormy uses her magic*


End file.
